


The First of November

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Everyone Is Alive, Halloween, M/M, because I say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5224133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek swears last night was Halloween. He's not wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First of November

**Author's Note:**

> For one of my Howlercon roomies, Angie. <3

When Derek wakes up to _Let It Snow_ , and he swears yesterday was just Halloween. He remembers Halloween vividly because he and Scott skipped out on Lydia's party to do inappropriate things to each other in costumes. With an unhappy grumble, he gropes for his cell phone. He checks the date, and he's not wrong; it's November first. Derek wants to know who the hell would start playing Christmas music the day after Halloween.

Derek gets his answer when he picks up the sounds of his boyfriend singing along. He glances at his phone again, and it's still November first. Derek can't take the Christmas cheer anymore. It's too early for it, and it doesn't even snow in Beacon Hills.

“Halloween was yesterday,” Derek states when he reaches the bottom of his spiral staircase and stares at Scott and the state of the loft.

Scott turns to Derek, a string of Christmas lights draped around his neck and tinsel in his hair. “It was,” he agrees as he steals a kiss from his boyfriend. “Look up.”

Derek obeys then makes one of the most sour faces Scott's seen in a long while. “Why is there mistletoe in my loft.”

“It's not real, since that'd probably get us killed with this town's track record but...” Scott trails off, biting his bottom lip then grinning. “It's a good excuse to kiss you.”

That pulls a reluctant smile to Derek's lips. “It's still too early for this shit. Our Halloween costumes are still all over the bedroom floor,” he points out.

Scott tries to look as innocent as possible, but Derek has seen Scott's kinkier side; his boyfriend is no innocent angel. “I think Christmas should last longer than just December,” he admits as he grabs a box to hand to Derek. “C'mon, help me hang the ornaments on the tree.”

Derek knows by now that he can't say no to Scott when he has his mind set on something, so he grudgingly takes the box of ornaments. “That tree's gonna be dead before Thanksgiving.”

“Nope,” Scott replies proudly, plucking two little wolf ornaments from the box: one black with blue eyes and one brown with red eyes. “Deaton taught me a trick to keep it fresh. Looks like druids are secretly big on Winter Solstice, so they have some neat things for Christmas too.”

“As long as Deaton doesn't dress up as Santa Claus, I'm good,” Derek mutters, eyes transfixed on the wolf ornaments. “Where did you get those?”

Scott turns to Derek with a smile once he hangs the wolves next to each other. “Well, I went shopping for ornaments then Allison helped me paint them,” he explains. “I have other ones for the rest of the pack. They should be done drying”

Derek can't help smiling, even though he thinks it's too early for Christmas shenanigans. “You're ridiculous,” he murmurs, pulling Scott into his arms. “Let's hang up the rest of the pack then.”

Tilting his head up, Scott catches Derek's mouth in a quick kiss before rummaging through another box to hang up more wolves and a few other ornaments to represent the rest of the pack.


End file.
